The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a medical table used for an X-ray imaging apparatus, and particularly to a medical table in which a top board, on which a patient is placed, is supported by a base having internal instruments so as to be movable parallel to the board surface.
A medical table used for an X-ray imaging is configured such that a top board on which a patient is placed is supported by a base. Internal instruments such as an X-ray receiver, X-ray film cassette, etc. are mounted in the base. These internal instruments receive X-ray that is emitted from an X-ray source through a patient and the top board. The top board is movable so as to be parallel to the board surface on the base (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-47040).
The top board is manually moved by gripping the edge or the like of the top board with hand or fingers. The internal instruments are driven by a driving mechanism having power such as a motor so as to follow the movement of the X-ray source. In this case, precaution must be taken to prevent hand or fingers from being hit against the internal instruments or being caught in the internal instruments.